You Are Here
by Onda Knight54
Summary: Another forbidden love between a human and a shinigami... this is one of those stuffs... RIGHT? 8059


**Yoh everyone~ XD I do not own Kateikyoushi Hitman REBORN! and also… beware of OOCness and errors~ …anyway… here I present to you the sequel of: You Were There... hope you have fun reading~ Ciao~**

**~Onda-kun~**

* * *

><p><strong>PREQUEL: [You Were There]<strong>

_Mukuro suddenly disappeared leaving Daemon floating to a certain silver haired shinigami._

_"Tch, what do you want bastard?" the hot headed shinigami spat._

_"Oya oya Gokudera-kun~ don't be mean~ I was just here to give you your mission~" Daemon tried to be as cheerful as he could._

_The boy named Gokudera only growled, "Che, can't your fucking brother do that?"_

_Daemon looked down and shook his head, "No he can't. He fell in love with his target and the target died. Now, he is grieving… so no."_

_Gokudera laughed, "Ahahaha~ love? I even thought your brother was heartless but in the end he was just like humans, insignificant."_

_Daemon shot him a glare, "Shut up."_

_"Yeah yeah whatever, anyway, who the hell do I have to work on?" Gokudera asked as he lit a cigarette._

_Daemon opened his mini notebook, "He lives somewhere around here… he loves baseball, he's still pretty young…around 14 – 18 and this is him." Daemon handed Gokudera a picture._

_Gokudera stared at the picture, "He looks pretty stupid to me."_

_"Whatever." Daemon rolled his eyes and looked at the boy's info._

_"What's his name?" Gokudera arrogantly asked._

_Daemon shot him a glare, "I'm still looking for it…aha, here, it, is… his name is…"_

_"__Yamamoto Takeshi."_

* * *

><p><strong>You Are Here<strong>

The silverette named Gokudera Hayato snorted at the pineapple headed scythe holder named Daemon Spade, "Yamamoto Takeshi huh? When will he die?"

The scythe holder got his notebook again, then, he scanned the said boy's profile, he squinted, his eyes and got closer to the notebook, aha! He finally found it "It says here, that he will die around this week."

The former Italian-Japanese human 'ahh'ed then he floated away from his upperclassman to his target. On his way to his target, he floated by a spiky haired boy who was on his way home with his baseball bat.

The boy blinked, "Uhm excuse me…" he called out.

Gokudera glanced at the boy. He removed the cigarette from his mouth then looked at the photo in his hands, he then arrogantly pin pointed at the boy he thinks is Yamamoto Takeshi and said, "You're gonna die within this week."

The boy gasped, "W…what?"

"Are you deaf or what? Your name is Yamamoto Takeshi, right? If so, then yes, you are gonna die within this week." He arrogantly stated in an irritated manner.

"W…woah, how did you know my name! Awesome! You can float, you know my name, you, have small wings… could it be that you're an angel?" the boy said in awe.

Gokudera twitched, this boy…he didn't only look stupid…he was also, most definitely stupid. "I just told you when you will die and you call me an angel? You're really stupid aren't you! Obviously, I'm not! I'm death you moron! I'm YOUR DEATH foolish fool!"

Yamamoto blinked, "M…my death? If that's true then we should start getting along then! So… do you have a name or is your name simply death?" he laughed.

All the people in the pedestrian looked at Yamamoto, 'oh my goodness, look at that boy, he's talking to himself…' some murmured and so on and so forth.

Gokudera face palmed, seriously, he never knew someone so stupid existed! What kind of idiot would actually welcome his death with open arms, ask his death's name then befriend him… like dude, does he even know what he's doing!

Yamamoto continued laughing, "Ahaha~ you're really funny you know~ and really cute too~ so may I know your name now?"

Gokudera twitched, "Gokudera Hayato." He replied halfheartedly. Heavens, can't he just kill this guy himself! I mean, he's gonna die soon anyway right! Why not right now! Urgh… he let out a grumble…then his stomach followed.

Yamamoto stopped laughing while Gokudera stopped breathing. .Goodness… someone, slap him, tell him he did not just show a sign of 'weakness' in front of a 'weakling', but no, nobody slapped him, rather, someone laughed at him, "Ahahaha~ Gokudera, that is so… cute~ what do you say we eat in our house? I'll ask dad if I could have some sushi."

Gokudera looked away flustered, he just gave a nod at the grinning idiot.

* * *

><p>Yamamoto leaned his back on his bed, then he rubbed his contented tummy, "Maa maa, wasn't that just awesome Gokudera?"<p>

Gokudera who was frowning earlier, was now grinning stupidly, "Yeah~"

Yamamoto nibbled his lips a bit and closed his eyes, "Maah~ I'm too sleepy to even stand up… you can go take the bed, alright?" with that, Yamamoto slowly dozed off.

As for Gokudera, he did what he had to do… sleep on the bed, what else~?

* * *

><p>The next day… club time…<p>

It was Yamamoto's turn to bat and Gokudera was just sitting on ground beside the coach box.

Before getting into position, Yamamoto eyed Gokudera, Gokudera eyed back at him, then, a grin appeared on the baseball player's lips. He winked at his shinigami and got into position.

A blush crawled up Gokudera's cheeks. The hell was the freak thinking! He decided to just shrug it off, but no can do. The picture just won't get out of his head. In fact, Yamamoto won't get out of his head and rather calming the blush, it has just gotten worse.

Despite this, Gokudera watched Yamamoto played, _'Is this guy really going to die soon?' _he thought as he observed how healthy and happy Yamamoto was.

While Yamamoto was playing, the substitutes were chatting.

"Yamamoto-san is so cool, right? He's so dedicated to baseball!" one complimented.

"Yeah~ baseball seems to be really important to him… he really seems to treasure it a lot, huh?" another spoke.

Gokudera looked up the sky after hearing this, treasure a lot, huh? Well, he has some stuffs he treasures too… out of nowhere, Yamamoto's grinning face randomly popped out of his mind. He flinched and shook his head hoping to shoo the picture off, why the hell did he think of that baseball freak! No! He didn't treasure him! Period!

He let out a stressed sigh, he was not gonna end up like that mismatched eyed moron! Never and he swears that upon his grave!

* * *

><p>After the practice match, Gokudera and Yamamoto walked back home.<p>

"Maa maa Gokudera, I'm gonna die soon aren't I?" Yamamoto blinked.

Gokudera glanced at him, "Yes moron! You will die soon and I will finally be free from work again!" he happily chirped.

Yamamoto let out a grin again, "Haha~ alright then, since I'm gonna die soon, I, want you to know that I'm in love with you. That's all!"

Gokudera stopped his cheering, his eyes widened and he unconsciously shifted his full attention unto Yamamoto, "Y…y…you w…wh…what? W…when? H…how!" he spluttered.

Yamamoto shrugged and kept on walking, "I dunno! But I'm sure it was love at first sight!"

As the two made it back home, Yamamoto changed his clothes and, due to the extreme practice match, earlier, went to sleep at the moment he lied down…more like collapsed on the bed.

Gokudera glanced at him… then looked out the window. Maybe a little floating would let him get over whatever confusing yet warm feeling he is experiencing right now.

* * *

><p>When morning came, Gokudera was still floating around, and when Yamamoto woke up, Gokudera wasn't there anymore. He decided to just go to school and probably, just probably, he might see Gokudera on his way there.<p>

* * *

><p>While floating around, a figure appeared before him.<p>

"Gokudera-kun, have you seen Mukuro anywhere?" the shinigami named Daemon asked.

Gokudera only shook his head, "Do I look like I'm someone close to him?" he shot.

Before Daemon could say anymore, a slightly vanishing figure appeared before him, "…A…aniki…" the boy sobbed.

Both Gokudera and Daemon shifted to the vanishing figure. Soon, the two let out a gasp. Of course Gokudera wasn't close to Mukuro… but he never knew Mukuro would do something like this… never.

Tears came out of Daemon's eyes, "Y…you didn't do it, did you! You didn't surrender your trident…right?" he asked hoping that everything wasn't real and was just all an illusion.

* * *

><p>When a shinigami surrenders his scythe or trident his existence will be wiped out and he will be nothing but memories to those whom he shared bond with.<p>

The same thing will happen if a shinigami would stop or do anything to go against fate, example: saving a human from death or something like that…

* * *

><p>Mukuro shook his head, "I'm sorry… but I did."<p>

"Why?" Daemon managed to mutter.

"I know…I know I'll live for many generations… but, even if I do… I will never meet someone like Kyoya-kun ever again…" he choked.

The two hugged, "You are an idiot… A super big idiot…but you're my brother so if you're gonna disappear… then… I'll come with you." with that, Daemon let go of his scythe, murmured 'disperse' then… he too vanished with Mukuro along with the wind.

Gokudera watched this happen. A bookmark slowly fell from where Mukuro and Daemon were standing. He noticed this so he caught it.

'_Someday we will meet again, and when that someday comes…I'll make sure… I'll make sure to fulfill our date and I will definitely make sure… that I will be able to tell you how much I love you too…' _was written at the back of it.

Gokudera clenched the bookmark, this…he, he doesn't want to have the same regret… he still thinks that Mukuro is an idiot, but now, for a different reason, not because he learned how to love a human… but because he didn't tell him how he feels… when there was still time.

Still clenching the bookmark, Gokudera hurriedly went off to find Yamamoto.

* * *

><p>Yamamoto walked by the pedestrian, due to too much worrying where Gokudera was, he didn't notice he dropped his baseball ball. When he reached the opposite lane, a child saw this, then he saw Yamamoto who is his idol in baseball, so he called out for him, "Yamamoto-kun, you dropped your ball!" the child shouted and ran after him.<p>

Yamamoto shifted his attention to the boy, when the boy reached the middle of the street, a car that lost its brakes was about to hit the boy.

Alerted by this, Yamamoto instantly ran towards the boy and pushed him out of the way, he was almost hit by the car when a force pulled him out of the way.

Yamamoto looked at the 'thing' he landed on, then, he saw Gokudera's figure slowly vanishing.

His eyes widened, "G…Gokudera?" he stammered.

Gokudera looked away, "Listen baseball freak… this is the first and the last time I'm gonna tell you this… you're the first person… the first person who made my heart beat, the first person to make me blush and the first person whom I fell in love with…" he took a deep breath.

"W…why are you telling this to me now, why not later?" he hesitated asking as tears streamed down his cheeks.

"Because I'm going to die… well… disappear that is… anyway, shut up and let me continue, anyway, make sure you take care of that life of yours cause I lost mine just for that! Also, I have a request… you might think this is selfish… but…" he started tearing up. He bit his lower lips then opened his mouth in realization he didn't have much time left, "Kiss me…"

Yamamoto nodded. He leaned forward, intertwined his fingers with Gokudera's and gave him a kiss. A kiss where he conveyed all his feelings for the other… a kiss where he gave, showed and made the other feel his love. A kiss that one can feel only once in a life time…

After the kiss…Gokudera disappeared…and was and never will be seen ever again… as for Yamamoto…he lived happily, but he never got married and remained single for the rest of his life… devoting himself to baseball and his late love… Gokudera Hayato…

The End…

* * *

><p>"The end to the extreme" Ryohei Sasagawa ended.<p>

Gokudera twitched, "…the hell was that about turf head! THAT WAS THE LAMEST FREAKING STORY EVER!"

Yamamoto laughed, "Haha~ sounds okay to me~ we will probably win the contest if we use that~"

Mukuro flinched, "…Oya oya, you only say this because you weren't the one to die!"

Daemon was holding his scythe out, "Nufufufu… I think it would be awesome if I would rule the world and revive everyone, then everyone would follow me~"

Hibari had his tonfas out, "Hmph, this isn't gonna work out…when did I became so weak?"

Fon only chuckled as he sweat dropped.

"Hieee, maybe we should change this!" Tsuna squeaked.

"Waah! I say we ask for a regroup!" Enma suggested.

But it was too late…

"Now now pupils~ you may pass what you were able to do~" the teacher, Luce, spoke.

Before any of them could have a say, Ryohei passed it to the teacher already.

Hibari, Mukuro, Daemon and Gokudera were raging in anger…

But that doesn't really matter now since in the end each of them won the eat-all-you-can card in the cafeteria~ now they don't need to worry so much about the expenses of their food.

…and yes everyone, in case you are wondering… yes… all those drama were nothing else but Ryohei's EXTREME imaginations and now…their EXTREME group project!

**THE END!**

**-x-**

**Alright everyone~ I hope you guys had fun reading~ XD Thank for reading by the way! Sorry for the OOCness~ hahaha! XDD Okay… in case you do not know… this has a PREQUEL entitled: You Were There, which was published before this! :3 Hehehe~ That's all~ Ciao~**

**~Onda-kun~**


End file.
